


Expect a Panther (get a kitten)

by AkikoFumi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat T'Challa, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Tony Stark Hates Magic, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the villain of the week hits T'Challa with a spell that is supposed to turn him into a beast, everyone expects the literal black panther.<br/>No one expects a tiny, fluffy kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect a Panther (get a kitten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Basically this was born out of the picture of a cat that looked like T'Challa and I then proceeded to yell at syriala about how cute it would be if T'Challa was expected to turn into a panther but it only was a kitten in the end-  
> Yeah, so this happened.

It happens pretty fast.

One moment the guy they are currently fighting and who claims to be able to work magic screams something about releasing the inner beast and in the next moment T’Challa, just about to attack him, gets hit by a burst of white swirling lights.

“Now you will never be safe from him again, Avengers!”, villain-of-the-week exclaims, laughing like crazy. “Watch as he turns into a beast tonight, ready to rip you apart!”

He probably would have said more but T’Challa recovers and takes him down with one powerful punch.

Tony is by the king’s side in an instant, repulsors at the ready to knock their villain out again if need be, but he flips the faceplate up and looks at his lover with concern in his eyes.

“You okay?”, he asks. Tony _hates_ magic with a passion but at least T’Challa doesn’t appear to have been physically harmed.

“I’m fine”, comes the reply and Tony is sure the king is smiling. The words calm him a bit, though he doesn’t believe them fully. They wrap up things pretty fast afterwards, ready to return to the tower. Steve asks if they should contact Stephen Strange, just to be sure T’Challa isn’t affected by whatever magic he got hit with but it’s shrugged off.

T’Challa, majestic and authoritarian as always, simply says that “what will happen, will happen” and that he’s prepared for it. Tony agrees; they can call Strange still _if_ anything will happen.

.

They’re curled up on the couch when the change actually kicks into gear. Tony looks up in alarm when T’Challa mentions quietly to him that he’s not feeling well and then gets up to retreat into their bedroom – only he doesn’t make it very far.

Maybe one, two steps and suddenly, every member of the team jumps to their feet as T’Challa suddenly collapses.

None of them make it to the king before everything is bathed in a blinding white light and Tony calls for his lover, trying to _see_ what is happening but he can’t.

Not until the light finally dies down and-

And T’Challa is gone.

In the middle of the room, where only seconds ago the king of Wakanda had been kneeling, sits now an adorable black little kitten.

Tony barely holds back a squeal; the kitten is so cute he can’t even think of a coherent sentence. The fluffy fur looks incredibly soft and big golden eyes stare back at him. They still hold a certain power and there is no way they don’t recognize who this kitten is.

Clint is the first one to break the silence. He starts laughing loudly.

“Oh- Oh my God, haha, when he said “inner beast” I thought we’d get an actual Black Panther!”, he wheezes, clutching his sides. “You know- with the codename even _being_ Black Panther but- but this is a tiny kitten! That’s like expecting a werewolf and getting a Chihuahua, ahahaha!”

He’s still laughing. Tony however looks back at the kitten, whose golden eyes are glaring at Clint. For a second Tony thinks T’Challa might jump Clint and bite him. Natasha approaches slowly, crouching down in front of the kitten and extending a hand, as if to touch him – but T’Challa hisses loudly at her, fur floofing up even more and tiny white fangs exposed.

She’s quick to retract her hand, eyes narrowing.

“Guess he doesn’t like to be touched”, Steve comments and when Tony looks at him, he almost snorts at the expression on Steve’s face. It’s like the captain can’t decide if he wants to start cooing over how adorable T’Challa is as a kitten or if he should keep his “I am Captain America” poker face.

As if to prove Steve that he is wrong though, T’Challa marches over to Tony, little tail stiffly upright and conks his tiny head against Tony’s leg. The brunet immediately crouches down and holds out one hand; he half expects tiny sharp teeth to puncture his skin but instead, a rough, warm tongue licks over his fingers and then T’Challa presses his whole body against Tony’s hand.

He is so _small._ Tony’s hand is actually a bit larger than the kitten; it becomes even clearer when Tony scoops him up and cradles him against his chest. T’Challa seems to weigh nothing at all; just a tiny, warm bundle of fur. He is also purring by now, the noise surprisingly loud for such a small creature.

Immediately, there are _Awww_ -ing noises from the others and Tony blushes a little.

“I think we should call Strange after all, huh?”, he asks into the room and gets a demanding meow in reply.

.

Doctor Strange listens to their situation and tells them the last thing Tony wants to hear: that the spell will wear off on its own and that he can’t do anything to speed up that process.

“Is there really _nothing_ else we can do?”, he asks, sounding a bit frustrated. Not that T’Challa isn’t killing everyone with how cute he is, but Tony really wants his boyfriend back in human form. It’s been only a couple of hours but he misses the cuddling already-

Though, it’s not as if he _isn’t_ being cuddled anyway. T’Challa is currently curled up on his shoulder, his whiskers tickling Tony’s neck. The vibrations caused from the kitten’s purring seem to go straight through the brunet and as comfortable as that is… he still wants _human_ T’Challa back.

“Hey, Tony”, Clint calls and he looks up, moving carefully as to not startle the kitten. “Wanna give your furry boyfriend some milk? Or should I order cat food?”

Tiny, razor-sharp claws prick Tony’s neck and he feels T’Challa moving, right before a hiss actually gets Clint to shut up. Tony laughs; it’s cute that his boyfriend isn’t taking shit from anyone, not even as a cat. With a soft rumbling sound, T’Challa resettles in his spot.

Tony reaches up, fingers caressing black fur. It’s really as soft as it looks and he keeps moving, keeps stroking until T’Challa starts purring again, loud and content.

 _Well_ , Tony thinks, eyes sliding closed as he shifts to get a little more comfortable on the couch. _It could definitely be worse_.

It’s not long before he falls asleep, the movie they are watching long forgotten.

.

Tony wakes, because there’s movement by his side. It’s not enough for him to _fully_ wake up, he’s barely conscious enough to feel the sharp pin-pricks of claws as T’Challa climbs over him, from his shoulder over his arm down into Tony’s lap.

Sleepily, the brunet brings one hand up, cups it around the tiny furball and a sense of calm washes over Tony when he feels the kitten press into his palm, curled up tightly and purring softly.

He falls back asleep.

.

The second time Tony wakes up, it’s because strong arms pick him up and he is cradled against a broad chest. With a sigh, Tony turns his head to press his face into T’Challa’s neck – and that is when his sleepy brain catches up. He must make a sound because T’Challa holds him a little tighter, lips brushing his forehead.

“Still, kitten, it’s just me”, he says quietly. Just like when he was a cat and purring, the king’s voice seems to vibrate through Tony and he sighs contentedly.

“You turned back”, Tony whispers back, voice rough with sleep but he smiles lazily when he hears T’Challa laugh in response.

“I did. That was… quite an interesting experience.”

Tony makes an affirmative little noise and answers: “You were so cute… so tiny and fluffy… Still prefer you like this, though.”

The king chuckles again and Tony turns his head enough to be granted a soft kiss on the lips.

“I am glad you do, kitten”, T’Challa says softly. “I love you.”

“Hm… love you to.”


End file.
